A Bird Unknown, A Time Not Yet
by Kali Donovan
Summary: A girl shows up claiming to be from Azerath, and something's just not right with her. She seems to know everything the Titans do. So what happens when she asks to stay? Not much. But what happens when she asks for help? Lots. Romance will come a lot later
1. New Bird

Red lights flashed through the Titan Tower.

"Titans! Trouble! There's a holdup at the airport, and hostages are being held!" Robin shouted. He swung into the garage, and hopped onto his motercycle. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire (carrying Cyborg), flew off in the direction of the airport.

The Titans walked though the deserted airport, looking for anyone to help them.

"Dude, where's the _people_? Y'know, the ones we're supposed to _save_?" Beast Boy said, ever the comic releif.

Cyborg looked around with his cybernetic eye in infared mode. "I got a bunch of people in that room over there. Everyone else must have evacuated the building. I don't blame them. Looks like the criminals have really big guns. Machine guns, maybe a shouder launched missle. The people are too crowded for me to get a good read."

"Okay. Let's head in though the back door. Raven, you teleport in and do check to make sure the hostages are okay." Robin said before running off to the back door with the rest of his team.

Raven called up a shadow on the wall, and stepped through. When she came out on the other side, she was in the dark corner of a medium sized room. Five men in masks were at the doors, and another man was in the center with the shoulder launched missle. The hostages were held in the corner Raven was in.

One of the hostages, a girl with black hair that shined purple, stepped back and whispered to Raven, "I'll take care of the guns and the missle. Would you mind saving the others when the weapons are taken care of?" The girl didn't even wait for Raven to answer. Raven shook her head, and went back into her called shadow.

Raven slid out of the wall near Robin. "Go in now. Be careful. I'll keep the shadow up for you guys. Be silent. One girl is going to do some heroics. She might have a decent plan, but I don't want to be wrong." Raven held her wall shadow for the Titans to enter, and in moments, the shadowy corner was full of teen aged superheroes.

The ringleader of the criminals was giving a sort of pep rally with scare tactics. "Don't even think of calling for help. No one is coming. We'll just wait until we get our cash, and you guys can go home. Do a single damn thing, and I'll blow your head out."

The girl stepped out from the throng of hostages. "Yeah, right. That's what you want us to think. Did you forget about the Titans? They are already here." The criminal's eyes widened.

"Bitch!" He shouted, and tried to slap her. But the girl caught his arm, and twisted it. The man was soon on the ground, and the girl was pulling the missle launcher out of his grasp.

"Anyone else want to hit me?" All of the guns aimed themselves at the girl. She smirked. "Ah. Still so hostile. Well, I have three words for you. Azerath." The girl raised her hands, which had black and white fire around them. "Metrion." She levitated three feet into the air. "Zynthos." The girl spun around, and the fire reached to the muzzle of the guns, enveloping them, and slowly melting them until the guns were useless hunks of metal.

Enter Teen Titans Theme Song. "When there's trouble you know who to call..."

Back at Titan's Tower, the girl from the hostage situation sat on the coffee table, while the Titans interrogated her. She perched there, staring at each of the Titans in facination. The teens got a better look at her. She was fifteen, like them, slight for her size, and slightly fidgety. She had on a black long sleeved tee, a necklace with a silver ring on it, with odd runes carved on the inside, and two birds flying together, and long black jeans..

"Who are you?" Robin said.

"Rhea."

"Why are you here?"

Rhea looked around uncomfortably. "Uh... Well-"

Raven, seeing Rhea put on the spot, interrupted. "How do you know that incantaion?"

Rhea smiled, seeing what Raven had done for her. "I was born in Azerath. In fact, I just came from there. I had to walk for hours to get to the interstellar airport. 'No electronics are allowed near the temples of Azerath, for they disturb the magics at work.' Yeah, right. They just hate change."

Raven giggled. She actually giggled. "I hear you. Is Awena still there?"

"Yeah. And grumpy as ever. I swear she has permanent PMS. Even at-what, how old is Awena? 500?" Rhea and Raven broke out laughing.

The two stopped as the other Titans looked at them. "Okay. I have a question for you guys." Rhea blushed a bit, and uttered, "CanIcrashatthetowerforadayortwo?"

"Huh? What did you say? Was that a statement about my space turnips and their farm on Tavorok Three, spoken in perfect Tavorokian?" Starfire said. Starfire then proceeded to say something in Tavorokian.

Rhea stared at Starfire. "No. Can I crash at the tower for a day or two? Just until I can find my... cousin. I'm staying with her soon."

Before Robin could grill Rhea with more questions, Cyborg asked the single most important one. "How good are you at video games?"

"Pretty good. I beat my dad all the time at Soul Calibur 2." Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up.

"Welcome to the Titan's Tower. Come with us for the whole tour. Now, which room would you like to stay in? There's the den, with the wonderful couch you see before you and the big screen TV behind you, Starfire's room, with lots of pink, or... The den."

"Actually, I think it would be okay if she stayed in my room. That is, if she's alright with it." Raven said.

Rhea smiled. "Sure. You're the first person in three days I've met who knows the difference between baklava and the Scrolls of Baa'Kravarr." She and Raven walked to Raven's room, talking about Azerath, spells, and times passed.

"Okay, Robin. Out with it. Every time someone new comes into the Tower, they're either perfect, and therefore evil, or you hate them. Tell us. Evil or Embodiment of all Evil?" Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean? That's never happened."

"Blackfire. She was perfect, and tried to userp Star's place in the Titans." Beast Boy said.

"Malkior. The instant BB told you about him, you flipped." Cyborg supplied.

"That's not true! And he was evil in the end!" Robin's face flushed a bright red.

"Hah. So your wall just magically got a fist sized hole in it when you heard the news that a _guy_ was in Raven's room." Beast Boy teased.

Robin looked around a minute, muttered something, and stormed off to his room.

Beast Boy looked pleased. "We officially have blackmail material against Robin. We can now bend him to our will."

"First on the agenda, more video games!" Cyborg said.

"And munchies. Many more munchies." Beast Boy and Cyborg walked off to their room for the night.

The next day, everyone was training in the workout rooms. Rhea levitated next to Raven, meditating. But Rhea just couldn't concentrate. She would send out telepathic arms to weightlift, melt things, or call shadows under equipment. Most of the time, the things sank only part way before Rhea was distracted again by a metal thing she hadn't melted yet.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos. Calm down. Chant. Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos." Raven opened her eyes. "Calm down already."

"But meditating is _boring_." Rhea whined.

"Okay, then. We'll try something else." Raven flung a cinderblock out of the open window. Rhea tried to retrieve it. But her power flickered out, and the cinderblock fell down, crashing on a rock into a thousand peices.

"This is why you need to meditate." Raven said before closing her eyes again and chanting.

"God, you sound like my mother." Rhea stopped, thought for a moment, then walked to Robin, who was fighting a dummy. "You know, it's easier to spar against something that moves." Rhea grabbed a staff and conked Robin's head.

"OW! Now you're gettin' it!" Robin shouted playfully as he grabbed his own staff, and the two started to whack one another's staff until, after about twenty minutes, Robin placed his staff underneath Rhea's, and flipped it with enough force to send it flying across the room. Rhea smiled, and grabbed Robin's staff, twisted it, and found herself on the floor, with the staff resting on her collarbone.

"You're pretty decent for someone so young. Where've you studied?"

"Just with my dad. I always get knocked down that way." Rhea sighed. "I guess it's the only way that he can get back at me for kicking his ass at Soul Calibur 2." Rhea laughed.

The clock rang noon, and the Titans left the training rooms to shower. As Robin left the bathroom, all clean, he wondered. Why did some young girl know the techniques he had learned from the ultimate master?

Cliff Hanger! It is my friend. I like it a lot.

A note to my wonderful readers, all two of you, I have written before, but I am relatively new to I have written one fan fiction on but that was a different community. For one thing, there was only five hundred authors or so. And I only read the pg13 stuff, which was only 200 (give or take) stories.

Note number two, so you know, I have sacrificed much of my sanity for you. See for yourself in these quotes.

"Robin's name has no 'g'"

"The word poing will not be used in this fanfic. The word poing will not be used in this fanfic..."

"Awww, do I have to be evil? I'm already being evil for my fanfic, and I don't have enough evil to be evil for yours."

R&R! No more will come without reviews! Okay, maybe another chapter, so you can really fall in love with this, but after that, no way!


	2. Filler

Hi all!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had problems with writer's block, and computer issues(those who've read my fanfic on know I'm famous for computer problems).

I still need a while to get chapter two in, so I shall distract you with filler! It's a songfic to Jim's Big Ego's 'Little Miss Communication'. It is non-cannon, and any plot advancements will not be taken account in ch. 2. Deal.

Pounding music came from Raven's room in the middle of the night. Immediately Robin, thinking there was a crash, came to the door.

"Is everything alright!"

"Yes." Raven's pale and annoyed face stared back at Robin. Somehow, seeing that stirred something in him. He chocked it up to midnight snack fever. "Did I awake you?"

"Yeah…Kind of. What in the world is that din?"

"It's called Rock music. Listen."

_**She says Do you wanna go out?**_

_**I say That's a nice idea.**_

_**She says It's just like you to go away and leave me here**_

_**I say Do you wann stay home?**_

_**She says where would we go?**_

I say I dunno, I dunno, I dunno I dunno I dunno but— 

An insane urge came over Robin. "Hey—Do you think, that is, do you, would you mind to terribly if" He was cut off by Raven.

"I think we need to discuss Rhea, and the other Titans shouldn't be worried with the paranoid ravings of two teens. I know a café we could talk at. She is rather odd." And with that, Raven closed the door before Robin could even answer. He could still hear the music coming out of her room, and now he could make the words out, along with the garbled singing of Raven.

**_That's why I just fell in love _**

_**With little Miss Communicaiton**_

_**She makes every day**_

_**A new adventure in interpretation**_

_**And I wanna be her man**_

_**She wants me to be Fred**_

_**She opens my good fortune**_

_**That's why everything is better any day**_

Robin found himself still outside Raven's door, nodding to the music. He stopped suddenly, and ran to his room. When he knew he was safe in his bed, he murmured, "Not true. Not true. I am not Fred," before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, to Robin's dismay, he found himself singing the song to himself. He tried to shake it out, but it wouldn't dislodge itself. He trained for around three hours. When he realized that he was doing his kata in sync with the song running on endless loop in his head, he screamed wordlessly and threw himself into his room. He bumped into Cyborg on his way into his room, who said, "Damn. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Robin took no notice.

A knock came to his door. "Go away. I need to review some evidence."

"That's odd. I thought that you wanted to listen to depressing poetry and think about each of the thousand ways Rhea could bring down the Titans, starting with the most obscure." Raven's sarcastic voice floated through the room. Some part of him thought, _It nearly belongs here._ That part was quickly killed and deposed of.

Robin grumbled and walked out of the Tower, behind the floating gait of Raven. She led him through the higher end of the city, until they came to a small café with blackout curtains. They walked in; Robin had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The café was rather large, and was shrouded in shadow. In the back, a stage sat, with a single shoddy spotlight on the current reader, a girl in her teens, probably younger that Raven and Robin. As she read about how the world should just let her be who she was, and accept her style and religion, Raven took her seat and ordered two small chai teas.

"Okay. So, Rhea. Good or Evil?"

"Uh…She seems good. But then again, so did Terra. She's probably just a stray, who didn't actually have a place to stay. Learned her magic from some psychic in the sticks, and used the Azerath story to make us think she was more useful than she actually is."

"I just don't trust her." Robin said determinedly.

"You shouldn't. But don't make her an outcast. She's new to the city. If the only impression she gets of people here is that we're heartless bastards who'd rather take her money and run than help a person in need, we'll just have another criminal on our hands."

Robin had to admit that Raven was right. So, against all of his instincts not to trust this girl, and to get her the hell out of Titan's Tower, he decided to let her stay for another week, at the least.

An old woman had gotten up from where she had been sitting behind the two Titans, and as she passed to leave, muttered, "Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apperatus."

**_She calls up the psychic_**

_**To find out what our fate is**_

_**They say, Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apperatus**_

_**I say, What's that gotta do with Zonkers Custau?**_

_**They say, I dunno I dunno, I dunno I dunno I dunno but—**_

Robin shook his head to dispel the song. "I swear, it follows me," he muttered. Louder, he said, "Who was that?"

Raven, who had been too absorbed in the current reader (who was talking about finding the inner darkness) to notice what the woman had said, replied, "Resident Psychic." Robin sighed. He should have known.

Raven stood up when the reader left the stage. "I'm going up there. Could you order ice cream?"

"Sure. What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla almond swirl."

She's leaving me I see her walking away 

**_She's leaving me_**

_**And pullin' out her phone**_

_**She's leaving me**_

_**And she calls me up to say**_

_**Don't forget**_

_**It's vanilla almond swirl**_

_**She's my girl**_

Robin almost spewed chai all over Raven. But he managed to suppress that reaction, and called over a waiter while Raven went up to the stage.

Raven cleared her throat nervously, and said in a shaky voice that got stronger with each line, "Hi. I'm Raven. This is my poem, 'What?'"

"What is this?

This consuming feeling

Dependency, need,

And generosity.

I lean my head on others,

As they lean their heads on me.

I give to those while

I receive gifts I do not deserve.

It's not right.

Unorthodox

But it feels so

Wonderful.

In a sickening

Disgusting

Perfect way.

What is this?

Poets have written

Ballads, epic, and odes

To some feeling that makes no sense.

It questions a face

That never cared before

It drives those without feeling

To depths never seen by those

Who allowed themselves

The luxury of friends.

I _can't_ feel

I'm not allowed.

So why am I consumed

By a passion

So burning

That it burned a hole

Through my mask?"

Robin stared in shock at what Raven had just said. She could be depressing, but this was a new side. She had allowed herself to express her feelings. She had shown the world her weakness. And that voice in Robin's head that he thought he had killed spoke. _She's talking about me. I'm the cause of that pain. And I can cure it._ Robin tried again to kill that horrible voice that spoke only the truth.

Raven came back to the table, blushing furiously. Robin couldn't resist the pun. It burst forth from his lips before he could stop it. "Look! It's Little Miss Communication!" Raven glared at him. It was a truly horrible pun.

A comfortable silence passed as other poets came to express themselves at the open mike night. After a while, Raven spoke. "It'll be your birthday tomorrow. What do you want?"

"I honestly don't know. Surprise me." Raven smiled, knowing she would.

The next day, Robin woke slowly. He didn't want to wake up. It was just too nice to wait here, as the sound of the waves washed over him…

But he had to wake up. If anything, he had to stop Starfire from cooking for him. Otherwise, it might be his last birthday. As he stumbled into the living room, he realized that it was much earlier than he had originally thought. But someone was awake, nonetheless.

"Good morning. I want to show you my present. It's downstairs." Raven grabbed Robin's wrist, and dragged him down countless flights of steps, until they were on the shore.

"Okay, I have to bite. What can possibly be here?" Raven just smiled and dragged Robin to the tide pools. In one of them sat an air tank. And a package wrapped clumsily. Robin opened it warily, but laughed when he saw what it was.

SCUBA gear.

"I think I got your size right. I'll head inside and change. I know this one spot where all the fish like to play."

As Raven walked away, Robin hummed to himself.

**_That's why I just fell in love_**

_**with little Miss Communicaiton**_

_**She makes every day**_

_**A new adventure in interpretation**_

_**And I wanna be her man**_

_**She wants me to be Fred**_

_**She opens my good fortune**_

_**That's why everything is better every day.**_

****

End! There. Filler. You have songfic, and update. Creamy goodness.

The poem Raven read was mine. The song was, as said above, little miss communication, by Jim's Big Ego. They rock.

This is Kali Donovan, sleep deprived, and out.


	3. Bird's Family

Hi all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I asked a friend what I should do next, and she was very helpful. She said, and I quote to the best of my memory, 'I love them all. Use all of those ideas.' I asked what came next!

Eh. On with the show.

It had been a week since Rhea had asked to live with the Teen Titans. And she hadn't left. Not that anyone complained. Raven liked her, and so the others couldn't complain. Or else they'd die. But there was no denying that she was weird. She stared at the TV as if it was an antique, and when Robin showed everyone the new, healthier, and safer smoke bomb he had made, she exclaimed, "Oh my gawd! Most people would kill to have that! It's the techie sign of status, that and having the old fashioned PSPs. Where'd you get it?"

So, everyone was rather uncomfortable around her. Everyone not including Raven, who had become her best friend, and Starfire, who had become her second best friend. Raven didn't care that Rhea was odd, because _she_ was odd. And Starfire didn't notice anything.

The Titans plus Rhea were training. And Rhea couldn't concentrate. Again. Eventually, Raven had enough.

"Just explore your mind."

"It's boring. I've been meditating for nearly all of my life, and there's not that much to explore."

"_Fine_ then. How about you explore my mind, and I'll explore yours." Rhea gawked. For telepaths, the mind was the last sanctuary. Offering it was a true sign of friendship.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now shut up and go inside my head." Raven went back to meditating, sending out her soul in a line of black fire until it connected with Rhea's head. Rhea let her mind drift until it could separate itself from her body and enter Raven's.

Beast Boy looked at the two floating girls. "Wait, if Rhea's in Raven's head, than how is Raven in Rhea's head?"

Starfire spoke from where she was flying above all of this. "It is a matter most simple. They have explained it to me upon many occasions of the bonding of the girls- "

A/N: The rest of this chapter is set in Raven and Rhea's minds, with one or two interludes to the outside world. To distinguish between the two girls' minds, different font face will be used. Yea font face!Bold typewill mean a mind.And now you know! Your regularly scheduled fanfic will now resume.

** Raven looked around Rhea's mind. "Wow. This is simple," she muttered. There was an endless grassy plain, with a pond or a lake off in the distance, and a house nearer by. A Rhea with a lavender cloak came up to Raven.**

** "You know, I heard that!"**

** Raven lifted an eyebrow. "And?"**

** "You need the tour. There is more to this place than there seems. Come this way. You need to see Rhea Compassion."**

** "Who?"**

** "Okay. You know how there are different emotions? Well, in here, a different Rhea with a different cloak color (the colors make it easy to tell us apart) governs each emotion. Usually Rhea sensibility is in charge, but since she's in your mind, I'm supposed to take you to Rhea Compassion, who's in charge. Rhea Happy, at your service." Rhea Happy extended a hand.**

** "I'll skip the whole physical contact thing, if you don't mind."**

** "I do, but I don't have to deal with a grumpy-puss like you for long. Follow me. We're heading to the house."**

** "Because who would ever think to find the essence of compassion in a happy field where bunnies and deer frolic?"**

** Rhea appeared onto one of the stony platforms in Raven's mind. "Well isn't this just chipper?"**

** Raven Sadness glided up to greet Rhea. "Try living in it."**

** "How about…NO!" Rhea would've said more, if she hadn't heard a large crash from another stone platform, and seen a Raven in a sage green cloak fly across her vision towards the sound. Rhea followed.**

** A twelve-year-old version of Raven in a wine red cloak cringed and protected her head as four eyed birds attacked her. She lashed out with her power and tried to smash two stone boulders lying around into the birds, but they evaded.**

** When Rhea saw that, she screamed, "Back with you, foul birds! Get thee to the Night's Plutonian Shore! Release that child this instant or fear the wrath of your maker's descendant!" When the birds heard that last threat, they paused, and fled.**

** "What?" the Raven in the sage green cloak stared at Rhea in amazement.**

** Rhea stopped like a deer in headlights. "Ummm… I was hoping that they would think I was Raven Bravery."**

** "That wasn't your best plan. Raven Brave wears a dark green cloak, not that… stuff you're wearing. I'm Raven Compassion." Said the green clad Raven.**

** "And that little one over there? I'm Rhea by the way."**

** "I'm Raven Love!"**

** Rhea stared at the small girl. "You… How… Why… Do you even exist?"**

** "I'm standing here in front of you, so I guess I do."**

** "Okay. That was helpful. How about this. Isn't Raven Love an oxymoron?"**

** "No! Raven can love! Just as long as I stay hidden."**

** Rhea instantly understood. "Hiding from Trigon?"**

** Or not. "No. From Raven Sensibility, of course. She's trying to protect us and everyone else from Trigon, so she dispatches those of us that could put them all in jeopardy."**

** "Oh yeah… So. What is there to do in here?" Rhea said, smiling at the two Ravens. They smiled back, and had anyone been there, a cold wind would have passed.**

** Raven stared at the Rhea before her. The Rhea was bustling about in the kitchen of the house, simultaneously cooking, wiping up after one of the lesser emotions, and evaluating the current status of Rhea's mind.**

** "I'll be with you in a minute. Rhea Sense left some specific instructions. Just sit down for a minute hon, and I'll fix you some nice Tamoranian Curry." Raven obeyed, and watched as hundreds of spices and, Raven thought, a giant tentacled potted plant, went into a pot to steam until curry like. It was soon finished, and the little emotions ran upstairs, possibly to their rooms. Compassion sat down, sighing lightly, and spoke.**

** "We'll first visit the Pool of Memories and maybe Sad and Depression. Then, we'll hit Brave in the Forest of Imagination. And then, you can decide. We really are simple in here." Compassion got up, opened the door for Raven, who had gotten up also, and lead the way across the knee-high grass.**

** The pond Raven had first seen was much different up close. For one thing, it became much deeper and larger the closer you got to it, until it was a huge sea. About thirty feet out, a small island rose up from the water. On that island, a Rhea with a mermaid tail and a silvery blue cloak sat on a rock, tears streaming down her face, as she wailed a watery tune. On the other side of the island was a crude cage, where a three-year-old Rhea crouched, her black clothed body wracked with sobs. Raven's heart went out to the small girl. She longed to help her, get her out of her cage that was clearly too small. But right now, Compassion was watching her.**

** "This is the Pool of Memories."**

** Raven looked around at the seemingly endless ocean. "It doesn't _look_ like a pool."**

** "Yeah, but when it started out, it was a pool. Mostly images of Mom and Dad, and the Uncles and Aunties. And…" Compassion's voice lowered, as if speaking of some dirty or improper thing, "Grandpa."**

** But Compassion didn't stay quiet for long. Instead, she became happy again, and pointed to some tide pools. "Go ahead. Touch your finger to the water, then to your third eye. Or in your case, Chakra." Compassion started to swim out to the island, probably to give food to the Rheas there.**

** Raven looked at the seemingly identical pools, stuck in indecision. But gradually, they seemed to glitter, or darken, or glow. Raven picked one that seemed clear and dark.**

_** Rhea knew something was wrong even before her father walked into the room. She could hear his fearful thoughts, about how she and her mother would fare if the worst should happen. But those feelings were covered up by the time her father walked into her room to tuck her in. **_

_** She was sure something was wrong when she saw him. He was wearing his old uniform, complete with mask. He hadn't put it on in…gee, thirteen years, exactly. Then the significance of the day came back to Rhea. **_

_** She was thirteen. A teen, officially. She could choose classes at the Azerath Academy. She could get her black belt. She could start practicing magic and not get berated for it by Awena.**_

**_ But when her father sang her lullaby, she nearly cried. Her father was worried, and about…_Grandpa._ Rhea spoke up._**

_** "You plan to see him, don't you?" Rhea's voice wavered.**_

_** "Yeah, honey. We need to. Otherwise, you and your brother might get hurt. We can't have him walking around. He might destroy Azerath. He's already destroyed Earth. We can't let another planed fall to ruin. Especially when you and your mother are involved."**_

_** Rhea understood. "Just come home safe, won't you?"**_

_** "Why wouldn't I? I have your Aunties and Uncles to help me. And your mother."**_

_** Rhea sat up in bed, surprised. "Stop lying. How bad is it?"**_

_** Her father sighed. "I should have known better than to try to sugar coat it for you. You've inherited your mother's intuition, and my paranoia. They took Bellar yesterday. There's nothing but here now, and the mages say they can't hold up the shields for more than two and a half years. And the ones studying for that are going to need another five to learn."**_

_** Now Rhea's emotions were really out of control. Sadness and anger ripped her posters apart. A lamp exploded. "But why can't Mom and I can hold them up for a while? Why can't the Tamoranians come, and stage an attack against him? We can fight him now!"**_

_** Rhea's father stared at her. "No, we can't. The Tamoranians are going through a civil war right now. And you don't want your mother or you near the city boundaries, do you? Our only hope is to go out now, infiltrate the citadel, and weaken grandpa's forces there."**_

_** Rhea's father held her as she realized that it was true. Her parents had to go away, maybe for a year, and maybe never come back. And there was nothing she could do about it.**_

** Raven was flung back from the force of Rhea's emotions through the memory. She was surprised when she noticed that that last picture, the one of Rhea in so much pain, wrenched her heart.**

** Rhea sat in front of the giant mirror that showed the goings on of the Titans in the real world. Well, Rhea was still technically in the real world, just inhabiting the mind of another. It counted as in a fantasy world to Rhea. Especially when Love was concerned.**

** "So, what do you do?" Rhea asked, trying to make conversation.**

** "What do most emotions do? Make you act without any sense or reserve, and still don't let you figure yourself out. We each have our own ulterior motive."**

** "That kind of explains a lot about people."**

** Compassion was watching the screen intently. "Look!"**

** Trouble was brewing in the real world.**

Robin had traded the huge sparring mannequin for the weight set. This let him get better at the martial arts, because karate and tai kwon do both involve a lot of strength, and aikido and judo were easier if you were fit. But what impaired his actions, or would if he let it continue, was the fraying cord holding the weights above his head. He didn't notice, not having the habit of staring above his head as if the sword of Damocles was hanging there. And now, the sword was much, much more deadly.

** Rhea was suddenly interested beyond belief. "C'mon! Do something! Save him!" she shrieked as if it was her body under the thousand pounds of iron.**

** Love stared at her. "I can't. Not until there is actually a danger."**

** "What do you mean? He's your friend! You have to!"**

** Compassion piped up, feeling left out. "Actually, friends are my department."**

** "Oh, be quiet. This is my domain, don't confuse the girl." Love turned to Rhea. "I can't be found out. Not my Sense, not by Cyborg, not by Beast Boy, not by Starfire, and definitely not by Robin. If we save him when there seems to be no trouble, I'll be found out. But if I save him at the last minute, no one will notice the difference between Sense and Love." Love went back to watching the screen with intense attention.**

The cord was down to its last threads…

** Just as the weights fell down, Love took command of Raven, and put up a shield around him. Then she called a shadow under him, taking far out of harm's way into his room.**

"Okay, what just happened?" Beast Boy said after the dust settled.

"I do not know, friend Beast Boy. Cyborg, did you happen to observe the transpiring of the events that led to that loud noise?"

"No." Cyborg began to lift bits of rubble away, searching for a body that could not be found. A worried expression started to cross his face. "I can't find him."

"What?" Starfire shrieked. She came down from where she had been flying until she could join the search. She threw large pieces of floor and equipment across the room, and used starbolts to destroy some of the other parts. Dust clouded the room again, but the alien didn't care. The life of her friend was at stake. She couldn't find him…

"Does anyone know what exactly happened?" Robin's voice came from the hall. He entered the gym, to be greeted by three super strength hugs. He was thoroughly blue when he could be seen again.

"You okay? You gave us quite a scare. How did you manage to get away?" Cyborg's question remained unanswered. The four Titans turned in unison to Raven and Rhea.

"So, which one was it?" Beast Boy asked, a sly grin on his face, eager for more blackmail material.

"Yes, do tell! Which one of our friends is to be commended with the honors of Kraa-Garrokk?"

"I think it was Raven."

** Raven was actually unaware of the trouble she had helped Robin avert. She instead was trying to figure out which pool to try next. She picked one that glowed and glittered like a gem.**

_** It was Christmas, or Yule, by the looks of it. Rhea sat in front of six people, one of which Raven recognized as Rhea's father, another seemed to be her mother. The blonde one was giving a wrapped gift to the greenish one. To Raven, that seemed normal. The green one opened the box and pulled out a little sweater made of green yarn. His eyes widened, and he hugged and kissed the blonde one.**_

_** Rhea's mother got up then, and grabbed a little box from the mantle. She handed it to ten-year-old Rhea. Rhea opened it, and gasped when she saw it. A glittery crimson jewel was nestled between some tissue paper. **_

_** "Really, Mommy?" Rhea's mother nodded.**_

**_ "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I can have my powers back!" Rhea toppled her mother with one huge hug._**

_** "I told you they would be unbound when most of the danger passed. Well, Grandpa has been quiet for over three years. So there, your very own Chakra, for you to wear to help you control you powers."**_

_** Rhea's face held such pure joy; it was impossible not to smile.**_

** Raven wasn't flung back by this memory's emotion. She just remembered that face, and felt the odd feeling of wanting more than anything to see that again.**

** But something was nagging at the back of Raven's mind. (A most unpleasant thing for Rhea to endure at that moment.) Those six people were people Raven knew. Raven's eyes widened when she realized.**

As Raven fell to the floor, out of meditation, she knew. Those six people were the Teen Titans, including Terra. And the parents were Raven and Robin.

Okay. _That_ was a cliffhanger. I'm sorry if Tai kwon do doesn't use strength, and is more based on technique like aikido, but I'm afraid I'm horribly dense in that area, except aikido. I take it, and am nearly at my brown belt. YEA!

Review! More of you!


	4. Bird's Feelings

Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the typos in Chapter One, but when I edited it on the Document Manager, it just decided to ignore some of my formatting specifics. And I can't spell motercyle. Motorcyel. MOTORCYCLE! There. All calm now.

More of you should review!

And on with the show.

Ah, the Titan's Tower at lunch time. A place of utter pandemonium and controlled chaos. Cyborg and Robin were beating each other up in some videogame, with Starfire cheering whoever was winning at that moment. Beast Boy was bustling in the kitchen, making a vegan lunch, while Raven was sitting calmly in the back reading a book. Rhea smiled and sighed as she saw this, and went over to where Raven was sitting. Rhea curled up in a ball next to Raven, and began to read her own book.

"Guys! Lunch is ready! Get your tofu-balongea sandwiches before they're gone!" Beast Boy shouted. The Titans ran to the table.

"Dude. What in the world is this?" Cyborg said as he stared at the pile of tofu balongea and the soy milk in front of him.

"Chef's specialty. Meatless meat and milkless milk. Looks great, doesn't it?"

"Right..." Cyborg looked across the table helplessly. "Is there anything _meaty_ here?"

Beast Boy stared at Cyborg in horror. "NO! A bacon strip might be a friend of mine, and a glass of milk might be from my old girlfriend! I can't eat meat or the bi-products of animals! It's wrong!"

"Yeah, but they're not _smart._ They are bred to be stupid, grow, and be killed for meat or be milked for cheese and cream. And butter. It's like protecting a rock or a wheat feild. There's no point, because they don't want to fight."

"But that's like saying that some alien race could come and eat and man-handle us for their own meal, and we don't deserve to be protected because we can't fight them!"

While Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over meat vs. vegan food, Rhea stood up and began to make a meat- filled meat breakfast. She set it on the table, and rushed to the sink.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. I can't belive I just did that. I touched the flesh of animals," she said as she scrubbed her fingers raw.

"Awesome! Sausages, bacon, balongea, and... Is this a meatball sub?" Cyborg stared at the table before him in awe. Rhea sat down again, eating some vegan contraption. Cyborg stared at her. "Did you do this?"

Rhea hung her head. "Yes. I violated everything taught to me by my uncle, and prepared..._meat._" Rhea looked thoroughly dusgusted with herself. Beast Boy stared at Rhea.

"You did that?"

"Yes. I just wanted you two to stop fighting. Eating meat is a choice people have to make. It is his choice, not ours." Rhea was oddly solemn when she said this, which was different from her attitude in the past few days. She had just been quietly happy, as if aware of how lucky she was to have such wonderful hosts like the Titans. Overtop of the quiet happieness was whatever mood she was in, but in greater magnitude. Saddness was immense sorrow, happieness was great joy, and anger was either cold fury or a furnace of energy, aimed at the target. Solemn was not a usual Rhea mood. Silence followed her small speech.

Raven finished her lunch and muttered something about meditation. That seemed to break the silence. Pandemonium was restored, and the controlled chaos that is Titan's Tower was again in place.

"I'm gonna beat you at Soul Calibur 2!"

"Not if I beat you first!"

"I call winner!"

Rhea smiled and sighed, something that happened a lot. Starfire looked at Rhea, slightly worried.

"Friend Rhea, what is it that troubles you?"

Rhea laughed lightly. "Nothing, fair Jravoon. Nothing at all."

Starfire smiled, which lit up the room. "I thank you for your compliment. You are indeed an honorable Gra-N'varr. Eckk ye tre vi-nidoo?"

"Legrenn va dr'cknall. Spo wenn?"

Beast Boy stared at the two teens, apparently babbling nonsense. "What in the world are you two talking about. Was that even english?"

Starfire was first to respond. "No. It was the language of Tamoran. I asked if Friend Rhea had ever seen the star system of Vi-Nidoo. She replied that she hadn't, but had visited a nearby system named Legrenn. She asked if I had been there."

"Ah." Beast Boy seemed to have not abosorbed a word of that, and soon resumed his game of Soul Calibur, which Robin lost quickly.

Rhea sat down nest to Beast Boy. "Ready to take the master of Azerath?"

"You're toast." Soon the two were button mashing until their fingers swelled. And even after that, they continued. Eventually, Rhea lost. She bowed in defeat.

"Ahhh... To tase sweet loss again. It has been a while."

Beast Boy smiled. "Y'know, you're a lot more fun than Raven. She's always so serious. At first, I thought it was just an Azerath thing, but now I see it's just her being grumpy. She could at least go to the trouble to smile. Or make us feel as if she cares whether we live or die." Beast Boy laughed before he noticed that the room had grown cold. A stony silence rung in the air. Ice cold fury eminated off of Rhea, aiming itself at Beast Boy.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Exactly. She won't let us understand. She's always so standoffish..." Beast Boy thought quickly, wondering what he had said, and how he coudl fix this.

"No. You don't understand at all. If she told you, you would have nightmares every night. And if she actually _felt_, than we would all be dead. If you went to the trouble to think about it, you would realilze that the things that scare Raven, could actually hurt you."

Rhea paused long enough for that to sink in, then continued. "You don't think that it's an Azerath thing? It is. You think I'm naturally happy go lucky? No way in hell. Which, by the way, I had to go through to get the help of the famed Teen Titans. Raven lived in a time when emotions could get the ones you care about killed. Here, it could still get you guys killed if she acted as if she cared about your lives. And now, at Azerath, the storm has broken, and it doesn't matter how you act. The only thing that matters is masking your real emotions. My parents worked hard to get it so that you could express any emotion.

"Every day, I wonder, 'Will my parents make it through?' 'Will I come back in time?' I have to mask that worry with happieness. But Raven can't be happy, or that which made her happy will be destroyed or used against her to bring doom upon this world.

"So shut up. You don't know a thing about Raven or me or Azerath or emotions." Rhea stormed off to Raven's room, nodding to Raven, who was cowering in the doorway, where she had stayed when she walked in halfway through Rhea's rant.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin shifted uncomfortably in the now still room. Beast Boy seemed paralyzed, thinking out what had just been said.

Starfire came up to the roof. At the edge was Rhea, looking out to the sea soberly.

"Are you alright, friend? You seemed to have a problem out there." Starfire walked slowly to the edge to sit next to Rhea.

Rhea fingered her sleeves uncomfortably. "I don't like people thinking badly of others. Especially when they are trying to help."

"I understand. But you did not answer the question I asked."

"Crap. I should have known that you wouldn't fall for that. You're much too smart. I am fine. I just need to calm down." Rhea stared at the ocean for another minute, as the wind stirred her oddly colored hair. "The ocean really calms me. In Azerath, there's this huge lake for meditation. If I feel upset, I meditate there."

There was a comfortable quiet as the gentle sound of waves wafted up from the shores to the two girls. Birds chirped, cars drove in the distance, people below them moved around, mice nibbled at crumbs in the kitchen.

Starfire got a wonderful idea. "If the water makes you calm and happy, than we can share that with our friends! Do you enjoy the swimming in the water?"

"Yeah." Rhea smiled.

"Than it is settled. We shall go shopping today. We shall get the suits of swimming for our friends, and then go swimming! We should share our joy, not keep it."

Rhea smiled wider. "I like that plan. Let's go!"

Okay, that was a tad short, but the next chappie will be long as is my legacy!

Review with suggestions, and predictions! I shall feel better if you are still in the dark partially. Review!

This is Kali, tired, and with a ten thirty appointment tomorrow. Sigh.

taa!


	5. Birds' Dream

Holar, all! 'Sup? Thanks for the reviews, fatcat, and Angie! If you haven't noticed, I fixed some of the typos. Or tried to. This one is done with a spell check! Usually, when I'm writing, it's about an hour after my bedtime, and I'm more worried about getting the thoughts out than actually proofreading them. If I took the time to make sure that every single thing in my fanfics was grammatically and spelling correct, I'd never get a single thing out. Semine, if you do a single thing to my books, I will have you hung. Don't mess with me.

Yea, vague threats! Can _you_ tell I'm on psychotropic drugs? I just_ looovvve_ drug induced happy feelings. How about you? I also like kittens, bunnies, and lacerations! If I wasn't on psychotropic drugs right now, I'd be embarrassed that I was acting this way!

Sorry. Inside joke. If you ever get the opportunity to head to you'd get it. Sure, it's about five years in, but that can't be helped. You just need to read through 1750 comics. That's not _too_ hard.

Going on with show now.

* * *

_The warmth was painful. The fire around him was just too hot. He opened his eyes weakly. Even though he was enshrouded in flames, the landscape still managed to be dark and dreary. He started to get up, but found himself tied to a stone throne. Dimly, he thought, why haven't the ropes combusted? And why is the stone still cool? But he knew that in dreams, any logic you found was the correct logic._

_He looked at the surroundings, having nothing better to do before he became some charcoal on the stone. But his heart nearly stopped._

_There was Starfire, and Cyborg, and Beast Boy, and Raven, and Rhea, all tied to similar thrones, heads lolling to the side, unconscious._

_"So. You are the first to awaken, Robin. This almost seems…anticlimactic, really. After all these years squabbling, I thought there'd be some epic battle. But no. All of it ends here, in my citadel. I would prefer to kill you now, but after all the trouble you have caused me, I shall wait a while for your comrades to wake up as well." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, gravelly and thunderous._

_"Who are you? Come out here and face me like a man!" Robin yelled._

_There was a silence as the fires around him crackled on the land. "Why? I'm not a man, and never will be. That would just be a disgrace to my people."_

_Fury burned in Robin, hotter than the fire nearby. Robin almost swore that a few bits of brush at his feet shot up into flames because of him. That could be useful, later on._

_Robin's frantic planning came to a sudden halt as noises came from across the clearing. Beast Boy was stirring._

_"So you are the first to help me, are you?" the voice said, nearly purring. _

_"Help you to your doom, ass hole! You don't get to hurt my family or friends for long!" Robin was filled with more respect for Beast Boy. That was more bravado than Robin could have mustered at that particular moment. _

_"But you will help me. Help me with my biggest act yet. To take complete control of Azerath." The voice materialized into a towering red humanoid. Short fur covered his body, and a mane of shaggy beige hair swept from his head. He had four eyes that glowed with malice. He reached down to Beast Boy, cut his bonds, and held him tight. Beast Boy transformed so quickly that Robin couldn't keep track. Snake, sparrow, ostrich, koala, platypus, porcupine, elephant, blue whale, amoeba, cat, tiger, gazelle, dog, wolf, rabbit, fox, all within a few moments. But the man held fast, his ebony claws digging into Beast Boy's flesh, drawing out blood. _

_It was just pinpricks at first, but Robin heard bones snap, and Beast Boy returned to a human shape. The man dropped him, and when his claws were no longer there to stop the blood flow, the red liquid gushed out, making Robin's stomach revolt and burn at the same time. In less then a minute, the changeling was dead, blood in a pool around him, rigor mortis setting in._

_Just as Robin thought he could take no more, and had to wallow in his grief and feelings of responsibility, Starfire stirred._

_"Star! Go back to sleep!" Robin shouted, hoping against hope that it would work. But he wasn't thinking clearly, which was obvious. At the noise, Starfire shot awake immediately._

_"What is wrong? Have you a plan for the escape of the citadel?" she asked. Robin shook his head glumly, knowing what would come next._

_The man made the fire rise until the ropes around Starfire burned away. The man picked her up by her hair, and grabbed a strange silver rock. Starfire's green eyes widened in horror._

_"Kumari stone," she breathed. "Toxic to my people." The man smiled, and shoved the rock down her throat. She thrashed and grabbed at her neck. But her skin was loosing its healthy orange glow, and strange stony patches were appearing on her skin. She dangled, lifeless, still grasping at her throat._

_Robin's heart wrenched in two. No. Not Star. Not the beacon of hope and happiness he had come to depend on when Slade appeared. Not the one thing bright in his short life._

_Robin's misery came to a screeching halt when he heard a mechanical hum. In fear, he looked at Cyborg. Sure enough, he was powering up. The man grinned, and grabbed a huge magnet. Before Cyborg could even thing properly, the magnet was placed near to him. Cyborg's circuits halted. The magnetic field created by his motherboard was disrupted, and he was dead._

_Robin looked around, knowing there was no point in grieving, when he would almost instantly witness another friend's death. To his surprise, Rhea was awake, and apparently had been for some time._

_"How come he hasn't killed you yet?" Robin asked._

_Rhea smiled bitterly. "It's my dream."_

_"Ah." Robin started to say more, but was cut off by Rhea._

_"Be quiet, something important is about to happen," she said, nodding towards the man._

_Robin turned back to the show. The disturbing, unfair, horrifying show. The man walked over to Raven as Robin watched in horror. The man held out his hand to Raven, who, as if in a trance, laid hers delicately in his. She stood up, and followed the man to sit in a far more ornate throne next to his. It was then that Robin realized that Raven was not in her uniform, but in a black dress that flowed like water across her body and onto the floor._

_"Is this some pretense for her murder?" Robin asked, sounding fiercer than he felt._

_"Of course not. Why would I kill my Dark Queen?"_

_Next to Robin, Rhea shouted. "How dare you even touch her, after all you've done to us?"_

_"But she is willing. Aren't you, darling?" the man asked, turning to Raven._

_"I am always willing to serve you, my master and husband." Raven's voice was monotone. Not like her usual monotone, which implied more depth, but in a hollow voice. It was then that Robin noticed Raven's eyes. They were gray, all the way through. No pupil, no iris, nothing. _

_The man leaned over to Rhea and Robin somehow, and whispered to Rhea loud enough so Robin could hear. "But if you'd rather be my Queen, I'm sure I could arrange that." Rhea shuddered. _

_The man turned his head slightly, so as to better murmur to Robin. "And I need you to be my second in command." Robin spat on the ground. "I understand. You're afraid of the Trance Spell. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt one bit. Just hold still as I rip out your soul and replace it with bits of mine." The man straightened, and grabbed a mean looking ceremonial dagger. "I've been waiting to use this athemae for a long time. The only sad thing is, when I'm done, it won't be an athemae."_

_The man put the tip of the dagger to Robin's collarbone. Even though the dagger hadn't pierced skin yet, it burned. The fire was nothing compared to this. And when the first drop of blood beaded onto the blade, the pain was _

Robin woke up, almost screaming. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, sliding under his mask. In aggravation, he clawed at his face until the wretched thing came off. He got out of his bed, pacing in his pajamas

What the hell had that been? Most of his dreams that made him wake up at...What time was it? Robin glanced at the clock. "Shit," he murmured. It was four thirty.

Back on topic, Robin, he scolded himself. This is like any other mystery. This is not one of my normal dreams. They usually involve Slade. Not that man. No, he's not a man. He's—

Robin quickly stumbled upon the knowledge he would have come upon much quicker if he had bothered to get eight hours of sleep in. It involved Rhea, right? And who's our expert on all things Azerath? Raven!

He bounded over to his computer, where he brought up personnel files. There were several companies who sold them cleaning and repair robots. But the companies were not Robin's main concern. The file on Raven was.

He clicked it open, reading the first document on her basic statistics.

**Name: Raven. No known last name.**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

Robin growled in impatience. This was stuff he already knew. And the mouse was taking forever to scroll down.

**Birthplace: Azerath**

**Background: Mother-Aryelle Father-the demon Trigon **

**At her birth, a prophecy was made foretelling her part in the Earth's destruction and the rebirth of Trigon. To prevent this, her Mother and guardians at Azerath drilled into her head that emotions were not acceptable. Her emotions control her powers. But displays of emotions can lead to Trigon or his acolytes using the person or thing against her, in order to persuade her to summon Trigon.**

Robin growled again. This would not do. This was not helping. His anger subsided, though, and a peace washed over him. It was a dream. Nothing more.

But something about it seemed oddly prophetic…

He would ask Rhea. It was her dream, after all.

* * *

As Robin walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack (he was awake after all, he might as well eat), he was surprised to find Rhea in a long sleeved nightgown, making tea.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked blithely, as if she confronted obsessive maniacs in the middle of the night all the time.

"How could you tell?" Robin deadpanned. "Bad dream."

Rhea's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? You were in my dream."

Robin sighed. "What aren't you telling me? I can safely assume that I somehow invaded your dream, right?" Rhea nodded. "Than who was that man? Where were we? How could I get into your dream?"

"Don't call him a man. He isn't. He's my grandfather. We were in Azerath. And if it helps, Raven was in my dream, too."

"But she didn't do anything,"

"So? That dream was a projection of my innermost fears. Which happen to be very alike to yours. Raven's innermost fear is what happened in the dream, getting taken control of by my grandfather. The coincidence, Raven and my magic abilities, and the innate magic of dreams wove your mind and Raven's into my dream. Also, the bond between you and Raven helped a bit."

Robin sighed. Grilling Rhea for information would be about as useful as grilling him for it would be. You could ask her as many questions you wanted, and she would answer truthfully, but not in any way that was helpful. You would have to ask the right question. And Robin had the distinct feeling that the right question was something obscure, that he would never think of.

Robin sighed inwardly, giving up. Instead, he tried to make small talk. So he started by looking at Rhea. Something about her wasn't…_right_. He spoke up.

"Why aren't you yourself?"

"Huh?" Rhea had been deep in thought as the water boiled for tea. "Oh, yeah. I'll answer that in a moment, but first, do you want some tea?" Robin nodded. "Why aren't I myself? Because I was raised not to be. Anything that showed how I am inside would be suppressed or used against me. I learned how to feel on the surface, but keep inside emotions inside."

"Ah. So, just humor me, and show me the real you. I promise I won't tell."

"Okay." Rhea closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her brows knitted, her eyes darted into the shadows, and the corners of her lips turned down. She balanced herself, and reached into a drawer for a knife with one hand. Her other hand had somehow gotten a dagger without moving. If Robin had been looking in as a spectator, he would have seen the same posture in him, the same paranoia and 'fortune favors the prepared' attitude. But he wasn't a spectator, and instead found her habits slightly insulting.

"Do you not trust me?"

"No," she said darkly, "It's the shadows I don't trust." The two stood in silence for a few moments, until Robin thought of one of the questions that might be the right one.

"Hey, what's your last name?" Robin asked. Either he would get a name he could check up on, or she wouldn't have one, in which case she was part demon.

Rhea remained silent for a few moments. Robin gave up for the umpteenth time that night, and wandered off to his room.

* * *

When Robin woke up the next morning, a post it note was stuck to his mirror.

**My name is Rhea Keiverra Drake.**

Robin smiled at first, eager for the opportunity to list Rhea as a Titan, with more statistics than he had before.

But that smile came crashing down around his ears when he typed the name Drake into the database, looking for background information. A family tree came up. With the only surviving branch as him.

* * *

The Titans sat in the living room. Robin stood off to one side, listing to some thrash metal band. Raven was sitting on the couch as far away as possible from Robin reading something as nearby light bulbs exploded. Something had obviously passed between them. They wouldn't go near each other, and whenever Raven bumped into Robin, or came within ten feet of him, for that matter, she jumped back three feet, murmuring some apology, and leaving the scene as quickly as possible, and as she left, the most breakable thing shattered into a million pieces.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were oblivious to it all. They sat at the couch, button mashing in some dungeon crawl.

It was then that Starfire and Rhea threw open the door, bags in hand, beaming.

"Friends! We wish to speak with you!" Starfire said, with more joy and vigor than any human should be able to pack into seven words. But then again, she wasn't human.

Everyone turned to look at the two. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Dude, what's with the tank top?" Beast Boy referred to the outfit Rhea had on. She had the horribly baggy black pants, like usual, but instead of the traditional black long sleeved tee, she had on a tank top. But not just any tank top. A lavender one. Yes. Rhea, who was so much like Raven, was wearing pastels. And over her forearms, Rhea had pulled on the sleeves of some other poor shirt, cannibalized to make a fashion statement.

"I'm wearing one."

"Okay. What about the sleeves? Aren't tank tops supposed to show off your arms?"

Rhea glared at Beast Boy. "Since when are you an expert on fashion? And if you are, I seriously question the jumpsuit."

Robin's attention was caught. This might be another part of the puzzle that was Rhea. "Calm down." Robin started to walk to Rhea. "He's just asking a question. And an innocent one at that." Robin grabbed at Rhea's wrists, more specifically, the sleeves.

Rhea squirmed. "Get off." She pulled her arms back. That succeeded in getting her arms free, but the sleeves stayed in Robin's clutches, hanging limp from his gloved hands.

Robin wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe a tattoo, maybe a grotesque burn. But not what he saw. Which were tattered scars along her arms, along with some less tattered ones, that seemed to be carefully made. They looked like gibberish though, so he paid no mind.

"Did your parents do this to you?" Robin asked.

If Rhea was pissed before, this was pure fury. "Never speak about my parents like that. They were wonderful people, willing to lay down their lives for the good of the Azerath. It is impossible for them to hurt any peaceful being. They were the ones that kept me alive all of these years, teaching me the things that let me survive the no-man's-land. They are the ones who made me who I am. And right now, they are better than you are." Rhea emphasized that last point with a punch that hit Robin squarely on the nose. Rhea looked down, where Robin had fallen, and then to her hand in amazement. There was a pause before she ran out of the room.

"Rhea!" Starfire called, flying off to console her friend. But she couldn't. Because a black shield was covering the door to the hall. Starfire looked to Raven.

"She has a lot to deal with right now," Raven said. When Robin got up, massaging his nose, he walked to the door. Raven let him pass.

"Why is it that Robin may comfort Rhea, but I cannot?" Starfire asked, a touch of hurt in her voice.

"Because he was the one who stepped in it." Raven tuned out Starfire's next question ("What is it that he stepped in?") to wish. Raven didn't usually wish. But this was a special case. She wasn't wishing for something to be true, like world peace was doable, but for something to not be true. Like that the markings were in Azerathean. Or that Raven recognized them. Mostly Raven was wishing that the markings didn't say 'Property of Trigon. Touch and Fear Me. Part of Plan A'.

* * *

When Robin came up to the roof, he noticed that Rhea wasn't mad. Not any more, at least. She was calm. Don't ask him how he knew. He just did. He walked to the edge, where Rhea sat, looking over the sea.

In the same way he knew she was calm, he knew what she was thinking. It was like his bond with Raven, only a lot clearer. And without an explanation.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I do that? Because I let my own feelings of anger come through. And now he doesn't trust you. And the Titans will never help you or your parents._

"Hey." Robin winced at the teenaged cliché, but he didn't think he could do better. That was really sad.

"Hey," Rhea replied. "Sorry I punched you. Does it hurt much?"

"Nah," Robin lied. It hurt like hell. Breathing was near impossible, and speaking was torture.

"Does it sound weird if I say I'm disappointed?"

"Yeah." Robin sat down next to Rhea, looking out at the sea as well. "It's really pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rhea said wistfully. "I wish it would be like this forever." She sighed.

"Why can't it?"

"Fate. Chance. Malice. Entropy. Pick one. I personally like 'It fit into the plan at the time.'"

"Did I miss something?" Robin was thoroughly confused. What the hell was she saying?

"No. I did. I missed Earth."

Robin left then, even more thoroughly confused. As he turned, maybe thinking of making one last remark, he saw Rhea standing on the edge of the Tower, hands outspread, and falling forward.

"NO!" Robin shouted, running off of the tower. As his feet pressed on air, he shot the bungee cord into the side of the Tower. He feared he was too late. She was far ahead of him.

But he caught up. He was surprised by Rhea's calm look. She smirked, and somehow, that reminded him of someone…

"Forgot I could fly, huh?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did."

"Don't let the spandex get to your head. I can take care of myself. My dad made sure of that."

"So… You've forgiven me for dissing your parents?"

"I can't hold a grudge forever. For an eon or two, but not forever."

"Well _that's_ comforting."

"Glad I can be of assistance."

"Care to tell me what you're doing?"

Rhea smiled again. "Swimming." It was then that Robin's bungee cord stopped, and he was left hanging as Rhea fell towards the sea.

The view from inside the Titan's Tower was much different. They saw Rhea and Robin falling, and Robin's cord lose the slack. Starfire was not worried.

"Do you wish to join Rhea with the swimming?" she asked innocently.

"Uhhh… Maybe…" Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison. Then they remembered that this was an opportunity to see Rhea, Raven, and Starfire in a slinky swimsuit. "Yeah!"

Raven hesitated, then seemed to let some wound up part of herself go. "Sure. I'll go."

* * *

After an afternoon of swimming, and an evening of gaming, the Titans were ready to go to bed. And maybe even get that sleep thing done, too.

Raven closed the door to her room after she and Rhea had entered.

"I need to talk to you about something." Raven said after a moment of silence.

"Ask away. I am at your mercy."

"Who are you actually? You can't be from Azerath. It was destroyed years ago. There's no life on it now. But you have a good grasp of magic, if you are slightly non-attentive. Who are you? Tell me your whole story." Raven looked at Rhea. Rhea looked back placidly.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I would. You would not believe the things I've seen."

"No, you wouldn't believe me. Or you'd believe me, and I'd never get anything done, or you wouldn't trust me after that."

"I don't lie."

"You will tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"

Rhea looked around innocently. "Time Machine. I'll tell everyone tomorrow. I don't feel like telling the same story twice."

"Okay. But I will hold you to it. By midnight tomorrow, you will have explained everything about you."

"Deal. Now, I need to get to sleep early. I plan to wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares." And with that, Rhea crawled into bed.

* * *

That's all folks!

Okay, this might take some clearing up. I am using the name Tim Drake for Robin. It's from the comic books, or at least the one I have. It's from this year, but it's a few issues old. sigh

Another note, and athemae is a ceremonial dagger. When blood touches it, it stops being an athemae. I don't remember where I first heard it.

Any and all reviews would be greatly appreciated. I might go so far as to do props. Yes, Vinnie. You have horribly affected me. My friends have not so far realized how much more evil and geeky I have become. And it's not all from watching Star Wars. (Rocks Yoda Does!)


	6. Bird's Home

Hi all! Thanks for coming back. Just for that, I'm giving you a treat. Yep. I'm giving you a cookie!

Semine: You know, you can't give a person a cookie through the Internet.

Kali: I can if it's a cyber cookie!

Semine: You mean a computer cookie.

Kali: Yeah.

Semine: But you can't. Not in the sense of a pastry. When it comes to a computer, a cookie takes on a whole new meaning.

Kali: Oh. I get it. It's one of those words with the dual meaning. Like Foamy the squirrel and foamy the adjective.

Semine: No. Foamy is the name of the squirrel. Not another meaning.

Kali: I'm still confused, but it's okay, because I have to start typing my fic.

Semine: Yes. You shall commence the writing of this fanfic now.

Kali: Hai!

* * *

Robin awoke again, sweating from Rhea's horrid nightmare. Robin went to the kitchen for tea, and maybe another talk with Rhea. Tea seemed good right now. No herbal crap, just black tea with a bit of sugar.

As he approached the kitchen, a soft voice wavered through the halls, singing.

"**_Little bird, little bird._**

_**What are you thinking?**_

_**Little bird, little bird.**_

_**You know I'm true**_

_**Little bird, little bird.**_

_**My world is sinking.**_

_**Little bird, little bird.**_

_**And yet we're not through.**_

_**We'll be together forever.**_

_**I'll never leave your side.**_

_**Holding you forever.**_

_**Overflowing with pride."**_

That song brought up memories for Robin. Happy memories, but painful ones.

_Robin had been surprised when the swallow had first chirped at him. He searched the room quickly, finding the bird. It was so small. And wounded. The swallow had a broken wing. The poor thing…_

_Robin held the shivering bird to his chest as he walked to the bathroom and rummaged around for the first aid kit and a book on veterinary practices. He made a shoddy splint for the wing, but it held. Robin looked down at the swallow, which looked back innocently. It opened its tiny beak and chirped loudly. Robin laughed and covered his ears._

_About a week later, the swallow flew to Robin as he entered his room. At first, Robin smiled, happy the bird was okay. But then he realized that the bird would leave. So he opened his window before he crawled into bed._

_When he woke up the next morning at dawn, it was not because of habit. The swallow had woken up, and decided that Robin should be awake too. The bird was sitting on his chest, cheeping loudly._

_Robin was overjoyed. This meant the bird would stay! He now had a pet. Robin searched his head for names. Leslie… Carol… Alex(a)…Those names were too common. Maybe… Gretchen. Gretchen was a cool name. Robin asked the bird her opinion. She cheeped back._

_From then on, wherever Robin was, so was Gretchen. In the dojo, she cheeped in applause when he hacked away at battle droids. At breakfast, she sat on the edge of his plate, nibbling at scraps. She even tried to play on the PS2, but she was too light to move the analog stick, and didn't quite understand the games. But her attempts were amusing._

_And one night, she went along with the Titans to fight a bank robber. She stayed out of the way mostly. Until Robin was locked in melee with one robber, and another was aiming a gun at him. She flew at Robin, cheeping loudly in distress. Robin moved out of the way of the bullet, smiling briefly at Gretchen. But he turned back to his fight, not noticing that the bullet with his name on it had struck her._

_When the robbers were in the police car, their weapons confiscated, he looked around for Gretchen. He saw her small body on the marble floor, looking so pale and tiny. Robin ran to her stiff body, and tried to resuscitate her, but she had a hole through her. Robin's mind slipped off into a numb despair, remembering the swallow. _

Later that day, he stood by the sea, a small shoebox in hand. He sung Gretchen's lullaby to her corpse, and threw the box to the sea, her body inside. Robin turned around and went back into the Tower.

Robin shook himself out of dreams and walked into the kitchen, half expecting a ghost bird to be sitting at the counter, and for this to be another dream. No one else knew that song anyway, except for Gretchen. But he saw Rhea standing with her back to him, holding her necklace up to the air, singing.

In front of her was a hologram coming from the necklace. There stood a pale woman with purple hair holding a small boy in one arm and a man, her husband according to the wedding bands on their hands, with the other. The little boy was looking at something off screen in awe and wonder, while the husband and wife looked lovingly to where the camera would be.

Rhea spoke to the picture, her voice heavy with tears. "Mom, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm coming for you. I love you." Rhea sobbed once, a light bulb broke, and she started to make tea.

Robin thought this might be a good time to make his presence known. He walked into the kitchen, groaning slightly from lack of sleep.

"Hi. Did you like that hologram of my family?" Robin stared at Rhea.

"That was your family?" Robin choked out. The parents looked very familiar. Robin was hit with a disgusting thought. Were they… Him and _Raven?_ That couldn't be. Raven couldn't love, or Trigon would use that as a way to overcome her will and get her to summon him. And anyway, he had no chance with Raven.

Where had _that_ come from?

"Well, anyway, I'm turning in for the night. I've got a speech to prepare." Rhea started to walk toward Raven's room.

"A speech?" Robin asked, feeling stupid and out of the loop.

"Yep. You'll hear it soon. I hope you like it." And with that, Rhea entered Raven's room, letting in some of the light from the hall spill in, earning a pained groan from Raven.

* * *

"Good morning friends! What shall we do on this fine morn?" Starfire chirped three hours later.

Raven mumbled something vulgar at Star, and then spoke so all could hear. "Be quiet. _Someone_ kept me up all night with her wacky dreams," Raven said with a pointed stare at Rhea.

"Hey, it's not my fault! _You're_ the one who—" Rhea was cut off by a black helmet of energy surrounding her head, drowning out all sound. The Titans weren't sure, but they might have heard the words 'Robin' and 'bang.' When Rhea's head was released, she glared at Raven. "Was that really necessary? They're going to find out today anyway. Or do you want me to not save your hide?"

"You will never save my hide."

"I will when you're forty one, if I have anything to say about it."

"Hmph." Raven looked at the rest of the Titans, who were staring at them as if they were playing tennis. "Tell them after lunch. They're too sleepy now."

"Okay!" Rhea turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "I play first, and dibbies on the elf!" Cries of "Awww! No fair!" were heard.

Raven grabbed her book and walked to her armchair to read. Before heading to watch the game with Star, Robin walked over to Raven.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she lied. Rhea looked over from the couch and stuck out her tongue. Raven growled. "I should be asking the same of you. You don't look like you've gotten much sleep."

"Well, our friend Rhea has decided she needs to share her anxiety dreams with me."

Raven winced. "You too? I've been jumping out of my skin every time I see my candles light up."

Robin laughed. "I hear you. And I've been looking into that kumari thing. Nothing has come up. It's like it came out of nowhere."

"It was one of the major exports of Azerath and neighboring planets, but the Federation of Civilizations banned it with the discovery of its effect on Tamoranians. It can also be ground into a hallucinogen, and is often found on the intergalactic black market." Raven said offhandedly.

"So it's alien crack."

"In the vulgar tounge you Earthlings use."

* * *

The rest of the morning continued in the same way. Raven would read, while the other Titans took turns watching and playing the PS2. Lunch rolled around, and Beast Boy served up a chili with textured vegetable protein. Cyborg did not notice the difference.

Lunch was finished, and the Titans sat on the couch as Rhea perched on the coffee table like she had the first night.

"I have a story to tell you, and it will take a long while. I want no interruptions, and I want you guys to keep an open mind about everything. I will take questions at the end."

Beast Boy raised his hand and said, "Can I go to the bathroom first?"

Rhea and Raven both said, "No."

"You guys will continue fighting crime until you are in your twenties, when a new set of Titans comes to let you guys have a break. Raven gets married. At twenty-six, Raven gets pregnant, with me. Shut up, I'm not done. It was then that Trigon decided to make his move. Raven had a boost in power, and now had a huge weakness, me. So he made his cult, which had been relatively quiet up till then, make noise. They summoned some of the lesser demons, using them to destroy the world and Raven's psyche. Eventually, the Titans come up with a plan that could very well kill Trigon, forever.

"Most of the humans, along with the libraries, hospitals, and as many materials as could be transported were moved to Raven's special project, New Azerath. Money had been siphoned off for thirteen years to the planet, which was now rebuilt and populated. The only thing left to do was summon Trigon and destroy Earth, and the demon with it.

"Raven had the new boost of power, which Trigon had been counting on. This had all fit into his plan, you see. But what he did not expect was a boost in will power along with it. Raven had gotten the new power from me, and I had a will of my own. So Raven was able to resist Trigon's command, and destroyed the Earth, retreating to Azerath with the Titans at the last second.

"But Trigon didn't die. He also had evaded the blast, and hid on Mars for twelve years. During that time, I was raised on Azerath, and the planet flourished. The capital city was formed, along with the Azerath Academy. The Tamoranians made a Free Trade Agreement with its neighbor Azerath, and many immigrants came from the other planet. Tamoranian became the second language of Azerath.

"On my thirteenth birthday, Raven's thirty-ninth, Trigon resurfaced, and took the less populated southern hemisphere of Azerath. A civil war broke out on Tameran. Soon the scourge of Trigon had made it all the way to the walls of the capital city. Only specialized clerics kept the demonic forces at bay. It soon became evident that the Titans would have to take up their uniforms again and infiltrate the citadel of Trigon and kill him once and for all. That was the last seen of them, two years ago.

"I decided that I needed to save them. I researched Raven's books, looking for a way to cross time and space to get the only help I could think of. You guys. I want you guys to come back with me to the year 15 A.E., and bring salvation to your people. The Tamoranians solved their war, and now all we need to do is go in there and save the Titans, so war plans can be made. With luck, Trigon will be dead before the year is out. So what do you say? Are you with me?"

The Titans stared at Rhea for a good long moment, blinking in unison. Starfire was the first to speak.

"Who is it that fathered you?" she asked slowly. "You have not the hair of green, nor can you be of robotic decent. And you spoke as if your parent were a Titan…"

Rhea looked to Raven, who stared back, then Robin, who blushed, but made no move to stop her from speaking. "Boy Wonder here. The hair and fighting skills were a slight clue. So Mom, all those fantasies about banging Robin up are finally going to come true." The bubble of dark energy came a tad too late. Raven's face was burning up.

Starfire seemed to be suppressing a tic. Beast Boy spoke up. "You didn't mention Terra."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot. She was revived shortly after your eighteenth birthday," Rhea said smiling. Beast Boy visibly brightened. "Anything else?"

"When do we go back to Azerath?" Raven said.

"Wait! We haven't even decided if we're going to help her! And now you're just going out and practically selling our souls to her?" Robin looked like a bureaucrat having a heart attack.

Raven stared at Robin. "This is my planet we're talking about. This is my family. This is my father we're talking about. I don't care if you guys don't want to come, I am. I have kids to worry about. Beast Boy does too. I want to protect the survivors of Earth, the Tamoranians, and my family from Trigon. If you don't like it, then stay. I'm sure the city needs you to help some kitten out of a tree." Raven addressed Rhea again. "What will we need to do to prepare for the time travel?"

"I need you to help with a ritual. A basic one used to imbue power and essence into a talisman and a ward around it to keep anything from the future from leaving the Tower. And a few days worth of clothes."

"What's this about my kids?" Beast Boy said.

"Twins." Rhea grabbed Raven and went to her room to grab materials for the ritual. Starfire came out of her trance and started to help. By the time dinner rolled around, the couch had been moved to allow a large chalk circle with a star in the middle and candles at each star point. Herbs had been scattered around each candle, and Rhea took off her necklace and placed in the center of the circle. Cyborg helped with some of the technological aspects of the necklace, and the science of ripping reality-fabric. Beast Boy helped in his own unique way (getting in the way) and made a small dinner.

The clock chimed eleven, and the setup was finished. Rhea walked into the circle, careful to not disturb the chalk or herbs, and fiddled with her necklace. It started to glow, and the candles lit of their own accord. Rhea and Raven chanted, black energy flowing from their bodies to the circle, flowing over the chalk and made small symbols in the floor as it made it's way to the necklace. Starfire joined hands with the two girls, and green energy started to flow as well, at a slower pace. Beast Boy and Cyborg added what little power they had, as silver lined the symbols and a deeper green life force cut into the floor. Robin was last to join in, but his chi was nearly as quick along the lines as Raven and Rhea's. After countless minutes of chanting, the essence stopped its flow to the necklace, and pooled in the symbols. The Titans stopped, and waited expectantly.

The necklace rose, the ring widening and the birds in it flying out of it. They rose, and then dived, their paths crossing. At the point where the paths crossed, the ring sat, widening the opening through time and space. Eventually, a portal stood in the Titan's Tower, showing a dark temple in ruins, with dead vines crawling along the floor, and fire burning the land outside.

"That," Rhea said proudly, "is the temple of Bellar, one of the last magical places that retained its aura of good. The demons can't come in. Let's go."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the PS2. I own _a _PS2, but not _the_ PS2. I don't own the Titans. I own Gretchen and the song. (I made it up. Yes it sucks, but you can't say a damn thing about it. Hah!) And Rhea, but not the Titans. No matter how much I want to at least know Raven. I also do not own the Federation of Civilizations. It is a creation of Robert Heinlen's, may he rest in peace. I don't own Semine.

Another note, textured vegetable protein is a cool substance and substitute for ground beef. When in a chili, it soaks up flavor and water. I like it.

Another-Another note, I got more info on the atheme. That is the correct spelling of it. My buddie Senex Cowan gave me the info. Athemes are ceremonial daggers used in some branches of white magic. Once blood gets on it, it is useless as a tool of white magic, but can be used as a carafin (sp?) in the less bright magics. But our friend Trigon is allowed to use it, seeing as he has little interest in the white magic aspect of it.

Am I the only one who thinks this is becoming less mystery romance and more angst? I hope I am. I'll try to bring in some humor. I just wanted to develop the characters and make absolute sure you guys knew the huge secret this rides on. And if you didn't know the secret by now, you are ten times thicker than the Titans combined. And with Beast Boy skewing the data, that's saying something. But you had better know now. I just explained it! You should have paid attention!

I don't know the healing time of a swallow. (African or European? I don't know. Whoaaaaaaa!) But this swallow was a mutant, and healed in a week. If anyone knows, I would be greatly appreciative if that information were to appear in my reviews. Arigato!

**Props. They were promised. I shall do them from the beginning, and if youreviewed more than once,I'm going to compress them into one. Nya.**

**First, I would like to say: Thank you all of you. I feel so happy I have eighteen reviews. I know it's small, but this is my brainchild. I love her…**

**Shock to ya system: I am sorry to say, but yes, this is Rob Rae. I am flattered that you came back, seeing as the pairings are kinda obvious. But thanks still!**

**Semine: Meep. Meepmipmeep. Titantitantitan? Titantitantitantitan. Your support throughout the fic has been greatly appreciated, along with your beta work, and your consent to my using you for a cheap laugh and as my voice of reason.**

**Angie: I hope you keep reading! Thank you for the compliment. I feel so warm and fuzzy now…**

**Teen Titans 13579: Short and sweet. I like. Thanks for your review, and I hope you are still reading and enjoying this.**

**Fat Cat 11388: Thanks for disregarding the whole typo thingie. I didn't have Terra in mind when I created Rhea. She just seemed too powerful, and I decided that since she didn't grow up with the looming threat of Trigon suffocating her as much, she has less concentration. And an attention iss—ohh wazzat?**

**Vinnie: Yes. School has affected me way too much. I shall continue to be amused. (note to all those confused, I read a letter from Raven Roth, and liked/reviewed it. It rocked, and you should all read it! I like shameless plugs.) I wasn't aware that the filler was an original take on RobRae. I should pay more attention to what I write… I like that song, too. It's the only song of Jim's Big Ego that I can sing without sounding like some fake.**

**Senex Cowan: The Titans are kinda thick, but it's necisarry for the plot. Humans have this tendency to not believe something given evidence until another human confirms it. Thanks for the info on Athemes. **

…**: Hmmm… The name is odd, I'll grant you. But original! I have a friend who signs her email like that…**

**Robin Fan: Hai! She went back in time! See above chapter. The time machine remark made it painfully obvious, but it was technically wrong. It was only half machine, half magic, and a hint of sewing. What kind of thread do you use on reality fabric? Imagination? Or a thread of stories?**

Golrinth—It'll come up later! Honest! And so will Gea!


	7. Birds' Plans

Hi all! Ronan, Gea, and Golrinth will come up in this one!

Semine: Okay, someone's happy. Wait… Who are you and what have you done with Kali?

Kali: I'm an alien. Yes. The person who knows what happens next in Kali's fic and is writing the next chapter is an alien.

Semine: Okay, it's you! No alien can be _that_ sarcastic or sardonic!

Kali: Do you have any words of wisdom this time?

Semine: None other than the happy fact that the writer's are finally supporting what I've said all along: Robin is an idiot when it comes to anything using one's heart. He's completely tactless

Kali: True. I'll get writing now.

Semine: You'd better!

* * *

Rhea was first to walk through the portal, followed by Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. As soon as Cyborg was out of the portal, the fabric of time and space sewed itself back together, being rather picky about getting torn.

"It's beautiful…" Raven whispered. Crumbling Roman style pillars lay on the floor. Cracks zigzagged across the floor. A mosaic of the heavens might have been on the wall once, but the color had drained out and all that could be seen was the faint memories of stars. As the Titans left the inner chamber they saw a charred body of a woman, probably an altar woman.

The Titans were shocked as they saw the outside of the temple. All of the land around them, for as long as one could see, was charred black and desolate. No signs of life could be seen. The only light came from the three moons that had so far risen.

"This is your home planet? How do you live here?" Beast Boy said, earning a glare from Raven.

"I don't live here. I live in the only place fully demon proofed. Azerath City. It's a few miles that way. Mo—Raven, do you mind teleporting us slightly outside the gates?"

"Why can't we just teleport into the city itself?" Cyborg said.

"Because there are shields that would kill us." Rhea held Raven's hand to lend her power and coordinates. A huge black shadow wrapped around the feet of the Titans, drawing them into it, and placing them in front of a huge city.

A milky white wall of energy barred their way into the city. Rhea walked up to the wall. She started to yell at a figure behind it. "Let me in!"

"I can't! Give me your name and home planet!"

"You don't recognize me?" There was a pause. "Rhea Drake, Azerath!"

"Okay. Do you have anyone with you?"

"No! These people behind me are just your run of the mill bandits! I have a Tim Drake, Raven, Koriand'r, Victor Stone, and a Garfield Logan! Raven is from Old Azerath, and Kori is from Tamoran! The rest are from Earth!"

The figure hesitated, but made up her mind. "Come on in!" Part of the shield faded out, and the figure was revealed as a woman in her twenties, wearing a shimmering white cloak like Raven's. "Hey. I had hoped it was you. I just wish that Awena were as nice as I am. Follow that nice guard and he'll take you to the customs building so you can enter." As soon as the Titans began following the uniformed man, she threw up her part of the shield.

* * *

The Titans sat in the cramped room at the Customs Building. The previous guard had left them, and they were waiting for the next one to check their identification. He walked in after a ten-minute wait.

"Names?" the guard said, skipping all pretense of a peaceful meeting. When they gave their civilian names, the guard's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know. You look so young, and you came from the no-man's-land, and there's been no sign of His forces stopping, and—"

"It's alright, really. We're kind of out of it. We couldn't fully destroy Him, but we did do some damage. We first had to get out of there, so we could plan with the Tamoranians." Robin looked at Rhea to make sure his facts were right.

"Well then, sir. I'll just need your internal passport, for procedure's sake." The Titans all paled.

"Ummm… We don't have those…" Beast Boy started. Cyborg grabbed Rhea's passport and started making copies to fit the Titans.

"Just give us a second, sir. We barely remembered about those. Heh. Thanks for reminding us…" Cyborg looked at his handiwork. Five more passports were held in his hands, identical in form to Rhea's, with the proper Titan information, except the date of birth for Starfire, which was in Tamoranian, and he didn't know the conversion. "Here you go!" The other Titans made a mental note to hug the circuits out of Cyborg later for saving them.

The guard looked at them, nodding, then gave the passports back to the Titans. "Out that doorway. Ms. Drassion is waiting for you." The Titans left the Customs Building and entered Azerath City for the first time ever.

The city itself was about ten times bigger than New York City, with about five times the population. Parts of the city were obviously taken from Earth, like the Library of Congress, and the hospital in Israel. Some others looked to have been built within the last ten years or so, with distinctly new architecture and design. In the center of the city was a huge park with a lake to one side of it. And in the center of the park was a huge building, almost castle like, made out of metal and black marble.

The Titans expected Rhea to lead them to the towering building, but instead she walked along the park border until she came to a plot of land with three houses on it. Outside one of them, two small children were playing. When they heard people approaching, they looked up and gasped.

"She did it!" said the girl, with green hair and blue eyes.

Her brother, with blonde hair and green eyes, and a slight green tinge to his skin, said, "Duh! I knew she would!"

"Did not! You said that she would never come back and we'd all die!"

"No! I said she wouldn't come back! And look! She didn't! She brought back another Raven!"

"No she didn't! Check out the black hair! She brought back another Robin!"

"But it's a girl, and so it's Raven!"

"Robin is more useful!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

A boy, slightly older than the arguing twins, looked up from where he had been playing. "You're both wrong! Rhea came back!" And with that, the boy, little more than a blur, ran to Rhea and tackled her.

"Whoa boy. I can't breathe." Rhea looked up at the Titans from her spot in the mud. "This little bundle of joy on my lap is Ronan, and the twins are Gea and Golrinth." Rhea looked at the children. "Say hello. I didn't go to all the trouble of time traveling so you guys could stare at them."

The twins ran to the Titans screaming. "What do you guys like?" "What did the last bad guy do?" "Are you guys into suede yet?"

Rhea got up, dusted herself off, and looked at Ronan. He was clinging to her leg as if it were the last thing on earth.

"Go on. Talk to them."

Ronan looked up at Rhea. "They don't look like Mom and Dad."

"Silly. That's because I went and got them when they were my age! If you don't talk to them, how do you think they'll feel?" Ronan couldn't think of an argument for that, and slowly peeked his head out from behind Rhea.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hello dear gnorfback! You are the child called Ronan, yes?" Starfire said over Gea, who she was giving a ride to.

"Yeah."

Rhea bent down to Ronan's height. "Do you want me to get Ms. Drassion for you?" Ronan nodded slowly.

"Hey! Ms. D! Could you come out here! I'm back, and I brought some friends!" Rhea shouted to one of the houses. A woman came out wearing full robes in a light blue. She let her hood down, showing off her sparkling blue eyes rimmed by silver glasses and brown hair.

"Rhea? I thought you'd never get back. I couldn't live with that, knowing that I could have stopped you on your insane journey." Ms. Drassion looked at the people behind Rhea (a.k.a. the Titans, Duh) and gasped. "You did it. You brought back the Titans from the past."

"Rhea…" Rhea turned to Robin. "How many people knew about this?"

"Oh don't worry. I only told the little ones and Ms. Drassion. Awena probably knew about it though…"

"And the people at the gates?"

"I went to part of my school with the mage, whose name is Kristen, and the guard knows the Titans. The whole city does."

"Just like at home…"

Just as Rhea was going to say something else, a booming voice assaulted the Titans. "RHEA! COME TO THE PLANNING ROOM IN THE ACADAMY! THE TAMORANIANS WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

"Yes ma'am. Wait! Awena! I have the Titans! I don't have to talk to the Tamoranians because they're here!"

"NICE TRY. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE PLANNING ROOM."

"Um. Awena? It's Cy. I wanted you to know that Rhea isn't lying. We're here."

A huge pair of yellow eyes appeared in front of the Titans. When they spoke again, the voice was softer. "I still want Rhea there. But you may come. I will see you in fifteen minutes." And the eyes disappeared in a small huff of smoke.

"So we're going where now?" Beast Boy said before turning into an elephant and pulling the Titans and Rhea onto his back.

"The big building that way!" Beast Boy lumbered there. "It's the top room of that tower." Rhea flew up and pried the window open, letting Beast Boy as the lark, Starfire holding Cyborg, and Raven holding Robin through before coming in herself.

They entered a large circular room, filled with Tamoranian guards and the king of Tamoran. A large onyx table was in the center, with a small box in the center generating a hologram of the planet.

"I am pleased that you went to the trouble of making it here on time." Awena appeared in a corner, her eyes (her whole body!) narrowed.

"Well, You know, when accompanied by a giant elephant, distance isn't that great. Good time, Beast Boy." Beast Boy bowed.

"Are the pleasantries over yet? I wish to work on plans to destroy the abomination named Trigon." The king looked at the Titans.

Raven stepped closer to the hologram. "What do you have in the way of forces?"

"Upwards of thirty thousand Tamoranians in the army, and we could get more if given a few more weeks to finish training." The king said gruffly.

"The sooner we do this the better. The Titans will infiltrate the citadel again. Ten thousand warriors should make a diversion, trying to gain more ground under the protection. Try to recapture Bellar or something. That will clear a path for us to go to the citadel, kill Trigon, and come back." Raven looked to Robin and the king to make sure this was a good plan. They seemed to have no qualms about it.

"Then the last of your army will be backup for the sally, and you shall lead the Tamoranians and Azaratheans to victory." A bit of music swelled up behind Robin at that particular point, but a swift glare at nothing in particular from Awena stopped it.

* * *

"So. Robin, you made the arrangements for the Tamoranians for kick ass. But what about us? We probably don't want to go to Trigon's fortress with magic. So how do we get there?" Cyborg stared at Robin, who looked around nervously at his future property.

"I hadn't thought of that…" he started.

"Don't worry! We'll use the only person who can deal with us and come out alive and sane! Silkie!" Rhea let out a sharp whistle, and from the backyard came a loud roar. Silkie, only fifty times larger crawled out, butting his head against the Titans, some of who petted back. (A/N: Guess who?) "Hop on, guys! We're off to see my grandfather!" Rhea used some conveniently placed edges of Silkie's exoskeleton to get up onto his back. The Titans, slightly dazed at the moth larvae's size, followed suit.

Raven's face set with a hard look. "We're off to kill my father. And I couldn't be happier."

* * *

Realize that when I said, "the Titans entered Azerath City for the first time," I meant it from the Titans' standpoint. For them, yes it was the first time. But from Azerath City's standpoint, it was somewhere around the three thousandth time. They friggin live there! 

I don't actually know what a first grader brain is like. I can do four years old, because of my nephew, but he's not six yet.

'Sally' is not always a name. It also means a foreword march type thing. Look it up online!

Any suggestions, like "What does XXX look like?" or "I want more lemurs in the story!" would be greatly appreciated.

Preview of next chappie: "An odd thing about Tamoranians…"

Does anyone else think that the American Idiot CD is like a play or soundtrack? Or the story of St. Jimmy? Anyone? Or am I just a loony?

Semine: Yes. You are a loony.

Kali: Meanie.

Review or die. Wait, FF admin will hurt me for doing that, so I'm stuck with… Review or be attacked by rabid squirrels with squirrelly wrath! (Squirrelly wrath. Squirrelly wrath. Squirrelly wrath. Squirrelly wrath!)


	8. Bird's Future

The night was entirely still. Not a thing dared move this far away from Azerath City. As the last of the shadows left to report to their master, a shape hidden beneath a blackened tree stirred.

"Is all okay?" a small voice whispered.

"Gimme a minute…Checking for any life forms… All clear, Star. We're ready to head out." Cyborg turned to the Titans not on watch. Beast Boy was stirring slowly, and Robin seemed entirely awake. But Raven and Rhea were both still enthralled by sleep. Starfire crawled over to where Rhea was sleeping.

"Awaken, child. For we are ready to continue on our journey." Rhea shook her head in her sleep, muttering something. "You must awaken, or we shall miss the opportunity to leave undetected." Rhea started to sweat. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly Rhea sat up, colliding with Starfire, who had been hovered over her. "Ow… Sorry Star. Had a bad—" Rhea stopped talking as her eyes clouded into deep purple, edging on black. "—_in hell! The Titans will all burn in hell! They will pay for defying me! The very skies_—"

"Rhea! Are you all right? What is it that you are saying?" Starfire felt Rhea's forehead, wondering if she had a fever.

Robin, who had been looking on, yelled, "Check on Raven!" He ran forward, leaping over Rhea and Starfire, to sit next to Raven. "Wake up." Raven did not move. "Wake up! Cyborg, I need to know her vitals!"

"She looks fine. Robin, you shouldn't be worried about her. Rhea's the one possessed."

Robin paused from trying to wake Raven. "You didn't see what I did. I want Raven awake now. If anything, she's in more danger right now."

Cyborg shrugged and pulled a weak electric stimulator from his arm. Gently, he shocked Raven in an attempt to wake her.

Beast Boy, in the meantime, had fully awoken and was hovering near Rhea, having heard her short tirade. "Dude, was that even you? You sounded all… demon-y."

Rhea shook her head, her hand clamped over her mouth. She quickly ran off to vomit. "In case you didn't recognize it, that was my grandfather."

"Rhea, will you be healthy enough to continue our journey? I am worried about you."

"The only thing that could keep me from saving my parents right now would be death." Rhea looked over to Raven, who still hadn't moved.

Raven's eyes slowly opened, revealing empty eyes, nothing hiding behind them , just out of view. No laughter, no steady resolve, no sarcastic comeback.

"Or that."

* * *

**Okay. I know that I've made my rep on long chappies, but I figured you'd be happier if I updated today rather than update with a book in 2008. If you have an argument to that, you can shove it up your—**

**S: Kali! Be nice to the reviewers!**

**Okay, I've got the keyboard back. Now, for the most feared thing in the world. Shameless Plugs.**

**Plug #1: My other stories. I've got two others. And they're both short (ish) If you story alert and review both, I'll feel loved and write more. I'm not updating this one again until I have ten more reviews. (No Semine, I will not accept fifteen from you. One per reader, please.)**

**Plug# 2: Semine. She bloody well rocks. And unlike my other friends, my therapist can see her. The government still has questions about her existence, but still, she exists and has a FF account. So read her stuff. And review. And tell her to be nice to me. **

**Plug #3: My joint account with Semine. We are doing a contest, which is pointed with reviews. So, review all of my stuff thousands and thousands of times. And review Semine's stuff once or twice… If at all… **

_But Auntie Kali, How do I find these things? I am always willing to do what you tell me, but I don't know how to find one or more of the above things._

**One, who the hell are you to call me auntie? Only one person can say that, and he doesn't, and he can't type. Two, if you are willing to do anything I tell you, I am one happy little soon to be felon. . Three, go to my profile. Read the quotes (theys is funny…), then scroll down to the bottom. Click on stories for my other stories, or on favorite authors. The only four authors there are Senex (who, though cool, doesn't have anything published yet), Vinnie (who isn't one of my plugs, though he is awesome!), and Semine and Ms Donovan and Ms Midnight (the joint account). You now know what to do, my little lackeys. Go forth and kick ass!**

**This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.**


	9. Birds' Problems

**Lalalalalalal—Wait, is someone there? Wow. It's not like there was any sign of it. I mean, I ask for a minimum of fifteen reviews, and I get…. Wait….lemme count…. Two. Two bloody frickin' reviews. And those are from Semine and Senex, both of whom I know in real non-FF life. Wow. Just the thing to make a girl feel loved.**

**I apologize for bribing you for reviews, but dammit, I'm not feeling loved by my 'net buds! (Not that I have any, but it's nice to fantasize…)**

**So, against my better judgment (which says to let you all rot in hell for making me sad), here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Rhea jumped over the still crouching Beast Boy and sat next to Raven. "Wake up! Now-ish, if you please! I've your future self to save, and I can't very well save you if you're possessed now! So snap out of it and stop screwing around with history!"

Raven slowly sat up, blinked once, and turned her head to look at Rhea and Robin. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Okay, would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Cyborg looked from bird to bird to bird, trying to put clues together.

Robin, still looking at Raven, answered. "I think Trigon's taken her soul… It's like possession…" Rhea nodded slowly. No one was sure, but it seemed that right after they blinked, she wasn't there for a moment.

"Raven, I need you to do me a favor and, if you can, lay back down and go to sleep." Robin waited, hoping against all odds that she would. Raven blinked twice, cocked her head, then closed her eyes and fell back, her breathing slow and regular. Robin let out a breath he had been well aware he was holding.

"Well, we need to stop Trigon as soon as possible to get Raven back." Robin didn't mention that without Raven, they might not be able to stop Trigon. He stood up, brushed himself off, and picked up Raven, throwing her ungainly over his shoulder. "Let's move out."

* * *

Hours later, the natural silence of Azerath had not been broken. Beast Boy and Starfire had tried to get Cyborg to talk, but to no avail. Cyborg had been paying attention to instruments on his arm. And talking to Rhea was disconcerting, as she would occasionally pop out of existence. Of course, that was just a trick of the light, but still, it was odd.

So the team walked in silence.

"Uhm, Robin?" Beast Boy piped.

Or, at least, almost silence, Robin thought as he gritted his teeth. "Yes?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you knew, but Raven's been, sort of… _looking_ at me."

Robin spun around so quickly that Raven's torso flew up. _"What?_ For how long?"

"I dunno. Maybe half an hour." Beast Boy rubbed his ears gently. "Man, you shriek _loud._"

"Not my main concern right now!" Robin set Raven down on the ground carefully, looking for any other sign of life in Raven.

Rhea, who had somehow been invisible for the exchange, became noticeable again and sat in front of her mother. "Hmmm…." She tapped Raven's skull. "There's something in there… We might make it out of here."

Starfire heard a slight rustle of feathers. "Not to intrude upon the aid of my dear friend, but I believe it is time for us to set up camp. There is an outcropping of rock five leagues west of here." She flew up several feet, picking up Cyborg under the armpits. Beast Boy morphed into a falcon, and Rhea brought up a disk below her and her parents.

Three leagues later, Stafire heard a shout and a slight _thump_ as two bodies hit the ground. She whipped around in mid air, forgetting about Cyborg, and flew to investigate, hoping that Rhea had mastered healing.

When Starfire (toting Cyborg) had arrived where the noise had come from, she nearly cried, from both relief and horror. Robin and Raven were only suffering from a few broken bones, and Raven was rubbing her head with her eyes closed in pain. But Rhea was absent.

After being set down, Cyborg ran the last few feet to where his friends had fallen. "What happened?" he asked, merely to make sure they were conscious and themselves as he scanned them with his arm.

"I…. Don't…. Remember…" Robin gasped out. "Had something to do with….."

Cyborg didn't mind. He was paying attention to his arm, which was saying that a major reality shift had occurred five minutes ago. _Too much time has passed,_ Cyborg thought. _We won't be able to detect it anymore…_ Cyborg's arm beeped again, telling him another reality shift had occurred.

"Why's your arm beeping?" Rhea was standing next to Cyborg where she hadn't been before. "And-OhGod!" Rhea ran over to Raven and Robin, summoning small sparkling auras to her hands. She began to slowly heal them, but she was too distressed to heal more than the bruises and slight fractures. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that with mum comatose, I didn't exist, and-ohgoddon't die…" Rhea stopped as a pale hand rested over hers.

"I plan not to." Raven smiled. "Dying is just plain inconvenient. But if you could calm down enough to use your magic, I would be much obliged."

Rhea was dumfounded for a moment, then remembered the blood running down Raven's face, and closed her eyes, muttering, "Azerath Metrion Zynthos."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Short. Deal! At least it's an update! I mean, I could have just let this gather dust in my computer, y'know!**

**Waitwaitwait! Don't leave! I still need your reviews! Cos I've no idear where this is going (actually, I've got it all planned out in my head…), and I need support in the form of lies! Lie to me, my precious fans! Tell me I write well! Make me feel lurved!**

**Okay, you don't have to make me feel lurved, but at least don't make me feel haterd.**

**Till next update (whenever _that_ may be…)!**

This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.


	10. Bird's MiniBreak

**Hallo all! Yes, it's been a while, but agin I'm given a frighteningly small number of reviews, which makes me feel sad. (don't worry Semine + Senex, I don't mean youse)**

**I write for youse, and youse don't evens give me mine reviews! That makes me sads. (cookie for the person who tells me what speaking style that is!)**

**But on with the story. I guess. If youse wants me to.

* * *

**

The shadow that guarded the door to the Citadel vaguely remembered that its name was Leslie. But that was a while ago. And it might be wrong. All it knew was that now it was Trigon; the low rank shadow that did Trigon's bidding for him, and that no one should go through the door unless Trigon let them.

So when Trigon the low rank shadow saw the group of teenagers coming toward the Citadel, he slipped toward them to kill them.

But a lingering trace of Trigon the Terrible stuck to the innards of one, so Trigon the low rank shadow decided that he could let them get closer.

But Trigon the low rank shadow still needed to figure out if they were a threat. So Trigon the low rank shadow solidified in front of them and asked, "Who are you? You aren't Trigon the Terrible, or Trigon the low rank shadow, or Trigon the trainer who trains. But then which are you?"

The teens blinked. "Um… I'm Beast Boy the Titan, and you don't look like Trigon." The green one immediately became some dinosaur. Leslie might have known which type, but Leslie wasn't Leslie anymore, and so wouldn't tell Trigon the low rank shadow.

"Beast Boy, it's just a shadow that Trigon controls. He names all of his slaves Trigon." The Trigon-smelling one conjured a shadow and hit Trigon the low rank shadow. Trigon the low rank shadow thought that the dinosaur might have said something, or made an inaudible growl of understanding, but it was killed then, and Leslie was taunting it. Leslie was downright bitter ever since Leslie stopped existing, Trigon the low rank shadow noted before moving on to the realm of wherever it was going.

* * *

**Hee hee hee. Trigon the Trainer who Trains is homage to Yuri the Trainer who Trains, from the Pink Panther. Hilarious.**

**And yes, this is short (wow. Short) But hey, its an update, and it gets the plot moving, and I don't have to yet mess with the patch of time getting to the climax. I've everything plotted out _except_ for the next few chapters…. But once those are over, I know everything. I've even worked with the physics of it! Only, my messed up physics aren't canonical with the messed up physics of the show. Sorry.**

**I like how that turned out.**

This is Kali; sleep deprived, out, and reminding youse to check out my stuff.


	11. Bird's Friend

**Hallo all (again)!**

**Guessat? Vinnie the Geek, one of my favorite reviewers, is back! Gleeeeeee! Happiness is abounding! Cookies for ALL!**

**And as for mine speaking style cookies bribe, both Semine (Seh-Meen) and Vinnie (Guess, idjits) win! I was consciously copying Tonius from Charby The Vampirate (google it, mine minions!), but Tony learned English from mob bosses (don't ask).**

**On withs de show nows.

* * *

**

"So…. Where are we going?" Beast Boy's question cut through the silence around the Titans.

"Wherever Trigon keeps prisoners."

"And that would be…"

Rhea shrugged. "I have no idea. I just wanted to get you guys here."

"It startles me that Beast Boy spotted a hole in your plan. I need to raise you better in the future," Raven smirked before tripping on uneven tiling. "Ow."

"Watch your step." Robin turned around and started walking backwards to watch Raven's glower.

"Thanks, Blunder. Take a step to the right."

Robin obliged. "Why-Oof. Pillars hurt."

"You deserve it."

Starfire looked around, sniffing the air slightly. "Halt, friends, for I think I smell something."

"And that would be, what, more stone corridors and mold?" But Beast Boy still stopped.

Starfire began fingering the air, as if feeling for a snag in fabric. "No, something… Useful." The tip of one of her fingers disappeared. "Spectacular! Glee and Joy for us!" Starfire quieted when she noticed the glares. She gradually fit her whole arm into non-existence. "If we are lucky, we may be able to traverse the citadel with more ease."

"Star, you need to explain this. Because right now, it's looking like a cheaper plot device than my arm was last chapter. And we can't have that," Cyborg warned. "The whole world may disintegrate if another disregard to physics is made on that scale."

"It is quite simple, Cyborg." And she launched into a long explanation that boiled down to: In the Space-Time continuum, there are snags. Spots where threads of either space or time have been plucked out. In some places, the space has been plucked, so that a person can travel for an hour and still be in the same spot (these are common outside of schools and workplaces). And in others, threads of time have been severed, so that one can, in an instant, move across great spaces.

And the truly funny thing about Tamoranians is that they can sense said snags. It explains how they can move across galaxies in mere moments.

"Where do you think it leads?" Beast Boy looked at the patch of air three feet to the left of the actual snag.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." Rhea turned to Cyborg. "Go. Find out what's in there. We'll be out here, cowering in fear. If it's dangerous, holler. If it's deadly, scream out some dramatic secret."

"Not gonna happen. Why don't you go first?" Seeing Rhea's look, he turned to Starfire, and both he and Rhea said, "Go ahead, Star!", pushing her into the snag. Starfire grabbed onto Rhea and Cyborg, who in turn grabbed onto Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin.

"Friends? I do not think that us getting into a dog like pile in unfamiliar territory was our wisest decision. And I wish for whoever's foot is in the pit of my arm to move their offending appendage."

"Sorry, Star," Rhea muttered.

From across the dark room, someone said, "If you guys are who you think you are, then Rhea is _so_ grounded when her parents find out."

Gasping noises emitted from somewhere around the top of the pile of limbs. "That explains the steel cell. How have things been going for you?" Rhea responded, ignoring the wiggling of Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Could be better. But I suppose they're going to get better. Out of curiosity, why did you bring them back from _that_ particular age? We weren't at our personal best."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. And Robin, could you move your arm a bit? I want to see who's below you."

When Robin had moved his arm enough, Beast Boy leaped out of the pile, landing face first on the ground in front of the prisoner. "Is that you?"

Terra smiled. "Who did you think it was?"

* * *

**Yep. That was meh special little chappie, devoted to both plot advancement _and_ showing off my mad fangirl science skills. I figured out that explanation all on my own and tailored it to fit the show. (In several episodes, Star travels to other planets, which is impossible, since they aren't in our solar system and therefore light years away)**

**As another note: See how this update was less than six months after the last one? If you want to keep that up, review. Seriously. I suddenly got bunches of reviews, which made me happy, which made me write. So, the moral of this tale: Reviews make the update-y.**

**And Spring is here! Joy and Glee for all! (like twinkies, only not)**

**Also, as a last note of joy: I'm a published author now. A magazine asked me to write an article for them, and I'll get paid! Not that much, but hey, it's a start! I'm a professional geek!**

**Taa!**

This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.


End file.
